Love in the Age of Innocence
by Nisa93
Summary: Bella Swan is a famous singer from Forks. She is feeling lonely until she meets a mysterious stranger at a party. Love soon develops but with a price. AU all human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Please Read and Review.**

I bit my lower lip nervously. Today was the launch party for my new album and the place would be filled with celebrities, socialites and photographers.

I should have been used to this already. For the past year I've been performing, making appearances at events, taking pictures and signing autographs. This life is surreal and I can't help but imagine if it is a dream. One year ago on a Tuesday night, I would have been back in Forks doing homework.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a short green cocktail dress. My brown hair was hanging down my back in soft curls. I guess I looked alright for an eighteen year old, not too innocent but not too out there like some of the other celebrities I've seen.

I just don't know why everyone treats me like I'm a little girl. I believe I'm mature enough to make my own decisions but the label won't have any of that. I guess they figure they can walk all over me because I'm just 18 and I'm too shy to say or do anything.

Even my ex boyfriend back in Forks treated me the same, even though he wasn't a high power celebrity or executive of something. He was a normal teenage boy my age but was always making decisions for me like what I should eat, where I should go, who I could and couldn't talk to. He even tried convincing me into giving it up to him, but I stood my ground for that one. I wasn't ready and he kept pressuring me so I decided to break it off with him.

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear my assistant knocking at my hotel room door, telling me it was time to go down to the reception room to receive my guests. I gave myself a quick once over before heading down to the reception area.

The room had tables and chairs all over the place with the buffet section and bar nearby and half of the room was dedicated solely to the dance floor and dj who was currently playing my new cd. People were milling around, drinking and catching up with each other. I wasn't allowed anywhere near the bar since I was underage. I was only allowed in the dance floor or at the tables, it was ironic in a way because it was my party.

I went around the room, greeting guests and thanking them for coming and showing support for about an hour before I decided that I wanted to be alone so I sat down at an empty table and just watched people nearby. I was so busy and entertained watching people that I didn't notice anyone sit next to me. It wasn't until he spoke that my head snapped up and met a gorgeous pair of blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" I stuttered, this man was fine; he looked like he was in his mid to late 20's and had mature look that made him look intelligent and thoughtful.

The man chuckled and said "I said, what is a beautiful young lady such as yourself doing back here? Shouldn't you be dancing or something?"

His voice was velvety and kind, he was looking right at me meaning he was paying attention to what I was saying and not ignoring me like the older people do.

"I don't dance, I mean I do dance, well I don't dance with.." I trailed off; I was babbling like an idiot, his blue eyes were so captivating; I was losing my train of thought.

He chuckled again and said "Mind if I ask you for a dance?"

I nodded my head and let him take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. The first song was a fast one, but luckily he didn't expect me to freak or dance dirty with him. He took it easy and we danced for hours before it was the end of the party and the last song was a slow one. By that time I had built enough confidence and trust with him that I allowed him to pull me close for the dance.

A million thoughts were going through my head at the time as I was wrapped in his arms. I hadn't had this much close contact with a boy since I was in Bim and this was a man, but somehow it felt right. The smell of his cologne was enticing and during the time we spent dancing, I couldn't get enough of the scent.

All too soon, the dance was finished and people began clearing the room. The man and I walked outside to the lobby where we were all alone.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name" I said, a little embarrassed for not asking for it earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry, Edward, Edward Cullen" he said

"Edward" I repeated, I liked the sound of his name, it suited him

"My name is Bella. Well my real name is Isabella Marie Swan but only my mom says when she's mad at me, everyone else calls me Bella, but I bet you knew that already" I was babbling again, blushing as I spoke.

"Well Miss Bella Swan, it was a pleasure to meet you" Edward said with a gorgeous smile that nearly made me melt. He took my hand and kissed it, making my heartbeat pick up.

"The pleasure was all mine" I managed to squeak out

Edward let out a small laugh and said "I'm sorry if I seem like I'm rushing things, but would you like to go out sometime?"

"I would love to" I said with a smile.

We exchanged numbers and he told me to call him to tell him when I would be available and where we should go. I smiled as I watched him leave; I never thought I had a happier night in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. Please read and REVIEW!!!**

EPOV

I arrived home thinking of the evening I had just spent with Bella. I noticed that she was at that stage in life where she wasn't a girl anymore but wasn't exactly a woman either. I could tell she was innocent, but not ignorant of the world around her. Although she was barely legal, I couldn't help feel attracted to her. I enjoyed being around her and I couldn't wait to see her again. I just hoped she would call soon.

BPOV

The next day, I called Edward and we set up a date for Friday evening. He was going to take me out to eat and after that he said he would take me to a place, it was a surprise so I would have to wait and find out.

The next two days passed by fast and I decided to wear a purple shirt, a grey sweater and jeans paired with Converse, a look into the real me. I met up with Edward downstairs in the lobby. He was wearing a black fitted shirt with jeans. He had that drop dead gorgeous smile when he made eye contact with me. I felt myself blushing as he walked closer to me.

"You look beautiful today" he said in his velvety voice.

"Thank you, you look handsome tonight too" I said shyly.

He smiled as he took my hand and led me outside to a parked silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door and helped me in before going over to the driver's side and getting in as well.

"I hope you like Italian" he said as we drove off

"I love Italian, it's my favorite" I said, looking at him with a smile

"Really? It's my favorite too" He replied, smiling back. We talked for the entire ride and he made me feel relaxed and at ease. By the time we arrived at the restaurant, I felt like I knew him for years.

We ordered our meals and finished about an hour later. After Edward paid the bill, he led me outside and back into the car.

"So where are you taking me now?" I asked, I was having the time of my life and I never wanted the night to end

"You'll have to wait and see" Edward teased with a small laugh. I laughed along with him and about ten minutes later, Edward parked his car in front of a park. I didn't say anything as he helped me out and led me across the park until we arrived in front of a carnival.

"I figured you needed some playtime if you've been working hard all year long" he said with a smile as I grinned up at him. He led me through the entrance and he took me to the Spinning Apples first followed by five more rides. About an hour later, he led me to the Ferris wheel where I stopped hesitantly.

"What's wrong? Scared of heights?" Edward asked as he looked at me, he didn't think I was silly for being afraid.

I nodded my head 'yes' in response.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

I nodded my head once more and I let him take me to the ride. We sat down on the seat and the ride manager closed the bar so we wouldn't fall off. It wasn't long before we were going up.

We were at the top when the ride paused to let people down below inside when the wind began to rock the cart. I instantly tensed up until I felt Edward take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. He tilted my head up to meet his eyes before he leaned down and kissed me.

I immediately closed my eyes and responded. Edward was an amazing kisser, which was probably expected from a handsome man like him. We kissed until we ran out of air and I hardly noticed that we had come back down again and our ride was over.

"I don't think I'm so afraid of heights anymore" I said once we got off

"Good" Edward replied with that smile of his. We spent another hour in the carnival before we had to leave due to closing time. Instead of taking me to the car however, Edward led me to a bench in the park that was beside a pond.

"Bella, I know we've only known each other for two days, but I've been feeling this strong connection with you in these few hours than I've ever had with anyone else. Do you want to go out, officially?" Edward asked in a formal sounding voice

I stared at him; thoughts were whirling through my head. This handsome man was asking me to be his girlfriend.

"Yes," I only managed to squeak out as I nodded my head

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me once more.

EPOV

Bella just accepted to be my girlfriend and I've never felt happier in my life. I had no idea how this girl who was seven years younger than me could make me feel strongly in such a way, but she did. I kissed her again and we stayed seated on the bench for awhile longer before we decided to get up and head back.

We arrived at Bella's hotel about half an hour later and I escorted her up to her room. It was then I noticed that she was living there by herself. I wasn't expecting any boys there, but I'd figure she'd at least have a girlfriend or someone with her. My protective side was kicking in and I didn't want to leave her alone.

I noticed the depressed and lonely look she had in her eyes as she looked into her empty hotel room. She soon mustered up the courage to speak and said "Do, do you think you could stay with me tonight?" She was blushing again and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"I'd love to" I replied as I smiled. She smiled back and her eyes lit up as she led me in. I knew she wasn't ready for anything just yet and only wanted company, which was fine with me.

I waited patiently for her as she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I left my undershirt on instead on going shirtless like I usually did and wore my boxers. I didn't think she would be comfortable with me being shirtless just yet, even if she was my girlfriend. The sound of the bathroom door opening interrupted my thoughts and she came out wearing a tank top and shorts.

I kissed her forehead and was about to lie down on the couch in the room before I heard her say "You could sleep in the bed with me, if you want to"

I got up and got in the bed with her. She immediately scooted close to me, which made me smile happily.

I slowly pulled her close in my arms. I could tell she never cuddled before so I took things easy and began by rubbing her back gently. She enjoyed it; she was pressing herself into my touch and closing her eyes at my actions.

"You like that Bella?" I asked. She nodded her head and smile, making me smile in return. I continued rubbing her back and I soon noticed she was asleep. I smiled down at her before I kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well.

**A/N: Press that lil button down there and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, its characters, etc. This will be the last cuddly chapter before I get into the real drama. It is a love scene, not too much detail nor is it hard core. Therefore the rating should still be T. Please Read and Review**

Edward and I had been dating for three months now and I had been living in his house for two. I was surprised he hadn't asked me for sex at all and by that time, I was the one who had been having desires. We had just finished eating our usual Saturday night dinner under the patio when I took a deep breath and said "Edward, I think I'm ready to… have sex"

Edward paused and looked at me. "Are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded my head and said "Yes, I'm ready"

Edward said nothing as he picked me up bridal style and carried me indoors and upstairs to our room where he gently laid me down on the soft white bed. He removed his shirt, exposing a muscular chest and rock hard abs that made my jaw drop. I had never seen that before and it made me wonder what he had underneath his pants.

He just smiled as he hovered over me and began to place gentle kisses on my jaw line and neck before removing my shirt. I blushed; no man had ever seen me without any clothes on. The loving look he gave me as his eyes roamed my body helped me relax.

"You're beautiful baby" he said softly. Before I could say anything, his hands and lips were all over me, tasting and feeling me slowly, making me groan. His hands soon trailed down to my jeans, he was hesitant, I knew he didn't want to do anything that didn't make me feel comfortable.

"It's alright Edward" I said in a confidant voice

Edward removed my jeans and slipped his finger inside me. I closed my eyes as I groaned loudly and tangled my fingers into his hair at his actions. He only gave me that gorgeous crooked grin as he slipped two more fingers in, making me groan with pleasure. I was about to reach my peak when he stopped. I groaned in frustration as I looked up at him. Edward said nothing as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. My eyes grew wide as I took in the size of him. Before I could say anything, he hovered over me again. I gave him a questioning look, wasn't I supposed to please him in some form or another?

"It's all about you tonight baby, don't worry about me" Edward said

I just nodded my head as he hovered over me again.

"You sure you're ready for this? We don't need to go all the way if you don't want to" he said

"I want to Edward, I'm ready" I said

"Okay, I must warn you though, I'm going to try to be as gentle as possible but it'll still hurt" he said

I nodded my head once more. I soon felt him ease inside me bit by bit. I whimpered as I began to feel the pain. He soon broke my barrier causing me to scream loudly and make small tears form in my eyes.

"Its okay now baby, the worst part is over" Edward said in a soothing tone.

He paused for a moment to let me get used to the feeling before I moved underneath him, signaling I was ready. He began to grind slowly on me, causing me to groan. He smiled down at me as he began to pick up his pace causing me to begin screaming his name repeatedly at the top of my lungs. His groans mixed in with mine as he kissed me and it wasn't long before we reached a mutual climax.

EPOV

I was hovering over Bella, looking down at her with a smile. She smiled back at me; the look in her eyes told me I had pleased her. She had pleased me as well, even though she didn't do anything to me, her body was enough make me hard, almost to the point of pain. It was amazing and I don't think I had experienced greater sex in my life.

I leaned down and kissed her gently before laying down beside her and pulling the covers over us before pulling her into my arms. No words were exchanged between us, the silence was golden. I gently ran my hands through her soft brown hair. It wasn't long before I noticed she was stifling a yawn. I must've tired her out.

"You should get some sleep baby, you must be exhausted" I said, kissing her forehead

My love only nodded her head as she rested her head on my chest and drifted off to sleep. I smiled as I watched her. She wasn't quite as innocent now and I felt privileged that she had decided to give it up to me. I couldn't help but feel bad for making how go through that pain, but I knew it would have hurt and I was as gentle as possible with her.

I watched Bella for awhile longer before I myself succumbed to my own peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't own Twilight, its characters etc.**

**Read and REVIEW!!!!**

I woke up the next morning feeling content and sore, but it was a good feeling. I was fighting to keep my eyes closed, today I had to go and shoot my new video for and all I wanted to do was lay in bed all day. I felt someone looking at me and I knew it was Edward. I couldn't help but smile and open my eyes to look back up at him.

"Mornin beautiful" he said with a smile

"Mornin handsome" I replied

"How are you feelin?" he asked

"A little sore and tired" I admitted

"I was afraid of that, I tried calling your manager to see if she could move the shoot for another day but she wouldn't have it. I'm sorry" Edward said apologetically

"Its alright, it was the thought that counted" I replied as I leaned up and kissed him.

I stayed in bed with him for about five more minutes before we both had to get up and get ready for our day. While I was shooting my video, Edward would be visiting his brother Emmett.

We were both ready in half an hour and Edward dropped me off at the studio where the video was going to be shot. I sighed as I walked in, ready for another busy and hectic day of work.

I didn't like the fact that I had to dress really innocent in some scenes while in other scenes I wore that low cut dress that made me look like a whore. I also didn't like that guy putting his hands all over me during one of the shots. I wasn't sure what Edward would think about it when he saw the finished product.

As soon as I finished the shoot, I headed out and ran into Jacob, my best friend from Forks.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?!" I said as I hugged him

"Hey Bella, I came here to surprise you, maybe hang out later on" he said

"That'd be great" I said

He said nothing as he stared at me, as if trying to read my mind.

"What?" I asked

"You had sex last night didn't you?" he said, a suspicious look on his face.

"I-I how did you know?" I asked

"I knew it by that glow, who was it with?" he asked

"Edward, my boyfriend I told you about, who else?" I replied. He had a strange look on his face. It looked almost like he was jealous. Of what exactly, I had no idea. I had known him for a year now and he was my best friend in the industry since he was close to my age and understood what I went through. We were like brother and sister and as far as I knew, he didn't like me in that way.

"Oh, well call me sometime, we should hang out. It feels like I haven't talked to you in forever. You're boyfriend wouldn't mind would he?" Jacob asked

"No, I don't he would mind" I said. Edward wasn't the jealous type. He trusted me and let me hang out and talk to my guy friends. I was sure he would let me hang out with Jacob.

I talked for awhile longer with Jacob before I headed outside the building and one of the drivers took me back home to my awaiting boyfriend.

"I'm home babe" I said once I walked inside. I walked into the kitchen where Edward was preparing dinner. He looked up and smiled at me before walking over to kiss me.

"How was the shoot?" he asked

"It was alright I guess" I replied, not wanting to go into full detail about it. "I ran into Jacob today" I added.

"Oh really? What did you two talk about?" He asked

"Nothin much, he wanted to know if I could hang out with him sometime" I replied, looking up at him.

"You know you don't have to ask me permission for anything Bella, just as long as you tell me where you're going is fine with me so I don't freak out when you don't come home or something" he said with a chuckle

"Alright" I replied with a small laugh

"Ready for our dinner and movie night?" he asked

"Of course I am" I said, walking over to the counter and helping him prepare dinner for a nice, romantic night.


	5. Chapter 5

I called up Jacob the next day and we set up a day to hang out. I put on a simple t-shirt, jeans and black converse. Jacob is a laid back type of guy which meant we weren't going anywhere elaborate so I didn't have to dress elegantly. I kissed Edward and said goodbye before heading off to meet up with Jacob.

About twenty minutes later, I met up with Jacob at a bowling alley in Hollywood. We paid for five rounds and got our shoes before heading over to our lane. In half an hour, we were practically neck to neck in points. Jacob and I had this game going on for a long time that whenever someone lost, they had to do what the winner told them to do. Right now, I was in the lead by a hair and I wasn't about to lose anytime soon.

"So tell me about Edward" Jacob said, midway through our five games

"Oh well, he's a great boyfriend. He's sweet and very considerate and we both love each other" I replied

"Love? How do you know what love is, you're only eighteen" he said

There it was again, people thinking that I was ignorant and dumb because I was young. I knew what love was. Edward had taught me in more ways than one what love is. He wasn't like every other man who just thought about their own needs and desires. He was patient and gentle with me in just about everything we had done in our relationship. I wanted to scream at Jacob and everyone else in the world who thought I was too young to know anything.

I sighed and simply said "When you feel half of what I'm feeling now, you'll know its love"

"Whatever you say Bella" Jacob replied.

What I didn't like about Jacob at times was the fact that he was a little immature. I knew he hadn't experienced true love yet. He was a bit cocky at times as well as egotistical because of his good looks.

I knew I couldn't change him so I didn't try. It was one of the most valuable lessons my mom taught me, you can lead a horse to water but you cannot make him drink it.

Another hour went by and soon we were down to our last round. Jacob' score was 450 and mine was 458. It was my turn and I took my aim and threw the ball. I looked on in shock as I saw the ball roll straight for the gutter. I heard Jacob laugh as he stepped over and threw his ball. He got a perfect strike. I had lost to him by two points.

"Alright, alright, what do you want me to do?" I asked

"Not just yet, I'll tell you later" he said

"Fine" I grumbled, I wasn't happy that I lost and I just wanted to get the bet over and done with.

"Aww come on now Bella, don't be a bad sport about it" Jacob said, making a sad face

"Okay, okay" I said, giving him a smile to show him I wasn't mad anymore.

'You hungry? I know this really great pizza parlor a few blocks away" Jacob said

"Sure, I'm down for some pizza" I replied as we headed out of the bowling alley. We walked down instead of talking the car and we arrived about fifteen minutes later. We got a private booth and we ordered a pizza with wings and two Cokes. It wasn't long before the waitress soon came with a delicious smelling pizza and I had not noticed how hungry I was until then.

"Bon appitite" Jacob said in a corny French accent that made me burst out laughing. Jacob laughed along as we served ourselves and began eating.

We finished eating an hour later, we spent most of the time talking rather than eating which is why we took so long. After Jacob paid the bill and left a tip, we headed back to the car so he could drive me home.

About half a mile before we arrived, Jacob pulled the car over. I gave him a questioning look.

"Remember that lil bowling game you lost at earlier?" Jacob said

"Aww damn, I thought you forgot already" I said

"You think I'mma forget me winning and making you do a dare?" Jacob asked with a laugh

"No I guess not, what do you want me to do?" I asked laughing as well

"Kiss me" he said.

I looked at Jacob. Had I heard him right? Did he just tell me to kiss him? The serious look on his face said 'yes' to all my questions.

"I can't Jacob. I have a boyfriend" I said. Edward was my first serious boyfriend and I didn't want to start any problems because of this.

"A dare is a dare Bella. Besides, its only a kiss" he said

"Isn't there anything else I could do?" I asked

"Nope, sorry Bella" Jacob said

I sighed as I slowly leaned in and kissed him. He was a bad kisser and he was just shoving his tongue down by throat. It felt completely wrong and was grateful when it was over. Jacob said nothing to me once we broke off and started driving again to my house. We soon arrived in front of the gate.

"Same time next week?" I heard Jacob say

"What are you talking about?" I asked, the last thing I wanted right now was another outing with Jacob.

"I'll meet you at the pizza parlor we went to today. If you don't come, I'm telling Edward about that kiss" he said

"Are you threatening me?" I asked, shocked that my best friend would do such a thing to me

"Not a threat, just a warning. If you don't want Edward to know about the kiss then come" Jacob said

I said nothing as I climbed out of the car and headed inside. It was about eight thirty when I entered the house. I noticed that Edward wasn't home yet so I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas before getting into bed so I would avoid talking about my day with him.

I couldn't sleep and it was about an hour later when I heard the door open downstairs and Edward call my name. I quickly shut my eyes as I heard him coming upstairs. I heard him undressing and I soon felt him lay down beside me and kiss my forehead before wrapping his arms around me. The steady heaving of Edward's chest signaled that he was asleep. I tried closing my eyes and forcing myself to sleep, but it would not come. I spent the majority of the night laying awake. Sleep would come in few, short bouts and I was exhausted by the time the sun was rising.

Edward was soon awake and I felt his hold on me grow tighter as he kissed my cheek and said "Good morning"

"Good morning" I replied, trying hard to sound like my usual self.

"Sleep good?" he asked

"Yeah, did you?" I said

"Pretty good. You hungry?" he said, smiling at me

"A lil" I said. In truth, I was not hungry at all.

"What would you like to eat then baby?" Edward asked

"Surprise me" I said, forcing myself not to break down when he called me that.

"Okay, breakfast will be coming right up" Edward said, kissing my forehead before getting up and heading for the kitchen.

I sighed, I wondered how long I would have to put up with this lie.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I do not own Twilight nor its characters. The story has been changed to 'M' because of something in this chapter. Please read and review **

As soon as I was inside, I suddenly felt sick and I rushed into the bathroom. My mind was completely jumbled; I had no one to turn to. Edward would surely think that I was cheating on him and my best friend was the one that was making my life a living hell.

The front door the house opened an hour later and I heard Edward call my name. I had no will to get out of bed. It wasn't long before I heard him coming up the stairs.

"What are you doing in bed this early baby?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little tired, and I think I might be getting sick," I replied

"Well get some rest then, I'll bring you some dinner." Edward said before kissing my cheek. I could only watch him head downstairs before I sighed and dropped my head down on the pillow and wait for him to come back upstairs. I was in no mood to do anything, I would probably only force a few bites of the dinner Edward made in order to keep him from worrying about me.

It was about an hour later before Edward finally turned in for the night. I pretended to fall asleep before he did so as to avoid his questioning. He knew something was up with me; I was just too afraid to tell him my secret. That night I dreamed of being at a beach with Edward, just the two of us in a secluded island with no problems or worries. His arms wrapped around my waist made me feel safe, as if there was not a problem in the world. I woke up from this beautiful dream early in the morning, realizing my reality was a nightmare.

It was soon Friday and the day before my usual outing with Jacob. I spent the day in bed as I had the past few days. I tried thinking of as many ways possible to get out of my predicament, but there was just no solution. It felt like years had passed when I finally noticed that night had fallen. It wasn't long before I heard the door open downstairs, Edward was early. When I heard objects shattering downstairs, I realized that it was not him.

I quickly got up and ran into the closet to hide. I heard the footsteps coming upstairs and entering the room. They stopped short in front of the closet door. I trembled as I saw the door knob turn. I held my breath as the door swung open and I saw Jacob there. A twisted smile appeared on his face and his eyes had an unusual gleam in them as he dragged me out. He held on to me with an iron grip when I began to struggle against him.

"I just couldn't wait until tomorrow," Jacob said as I felt myself being pushed down on the bed. I did not have much time to process anything before I felt him on me. Jacob's lips were all over me as his hands held me down. Tears had been flowing for awhile before he removed my nightgown. He whispered loving words into my ear as his lips and hands violated my body. I bit him when he kissed me. Causing him to growl angrily and backhand me. He was angry and aggressive now. He quickly ripped off my panties and thrust himself inside me. I gasped as I felt him enter me, I had no idea if the pain was physical or emotional, it was painful just the same.

I felt myself slowly losing consciousness. Edward suddenly flashed through my mind and I struggled to stay awake but the darkness was bringing comfort from the hell I was in. After a long battle, the darkness won. The last thing I saw was the face of my attacker.


End file.
